


converge as one

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Relationship Study, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're a cohesive unit, right down to the very last detail.</p>
<p>Set late 2012/early 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	converge as one

Other people probably find it frightening, how in sync they are, and that’s _good_. They want to be frightening, want to be a threat.

And they are.

Seth thinks and he plans and he ties all the loose ends together. It’s his vision, after all, and he knows exactly what he wants to achieve with it. The Shield is going to rule this company, rule this business, and they’re going to do it their way. They made it clear enough at Survivor Series, at TLC, in every match and every promo.

Forget the Undertaker – it’s their yard now.

Dean had his doubts about a team, about working with others to get to the top. Now, he has no idea why he ever let himself have them. His method of operation is simple: do the unexpected.

That’s why they decided he should be the one to go for a singles title first, from the very beginning. You never know what he’s going to pull out of the bag. No matter who the champion is, he’ll have something he can use against them. For Extreme Rules, Seth helps him match Kofi on quickness, and Roman offers some power moves for a contrast. It’s successful, of course, and the Shield walks out of St Louis with three belts between them.

And Roman – secretly, Roman is terrified. He might have the heritage, but he doesn’t have the same experience as Seth and Dean. He doesn’t have stories of working his way up from high school gyms to the biggest names on the independent circuit, nor does he have scars from life-threatening death matches. He thinks some of the higher-ups have their eye on him because of it – because he doesn’t have that cynicism that endless journeying around the country, around the _world_ without knowing if you’re going to be able to pay those next bills brings you – and that they want to mould him into some sort of poster-boy to say that they did it, they created a star from nothing.

Fuck that. He’s with Seth and Dean for life.


End file.
